


Hydrangea

by lotusalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, Hydrangeas, M/M, Rain, The angst is only in the middle, There's fluff I promise, yuuri dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusalchemist/pseuds/lotusalchemist
Summary: The journey of Viktor and Yuuri till Yuuri's death in three scenes, woven around a certain flower.OrA Yuuri dies fic with three scenes, one from before he dies, one of his last days, and how Viktor copes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention how much I love death fics? Because I adore character deaths. There's very little fics where the victim is Yuuri rather than Viktor, so here ya go folks!

"Yuuri!" Viktor called out when he saw that his husband has fallen behind to stare st some flowers. Yuuri gave a cute little jolt in surprise and turned to look at Viktor, a warm smile gracing his face. He beckoned Viktor to come closer.

Viktor ambled down the path, pace unhurried and relaxed. He loved days like this, when the sky overhead was a blanket of grey clouds, and the rain falling down on the earth, gentle in it's manner and gracious in it's beauty. The harsh rain that had started pouring had now mellowed, ceasing into a light drizzle.

People associate the rain as a steady sound or 'pitter patter' but Viktor had always felt that they were more like an old recorder coming to life. They hit hard, no brakes, no slowing for the impact of the ground. Only after the dry roads have a new watery sheen does the sound soften.

He smiled at Yuuri when he reached him. He loves the rain, always had. What he loved even more about these slow rainy days, was that it was perfect to walk in. It was very easy to imagine that they were the only two humans in the world.

The corners of Yuuri's mouth lifted up further and he motioned towards the flowers he was looking at. Viktor turned to gaze to these blossoms that Yuuri found particularly pretty. They grew in a big clusters in shades of blue and purple.

Hydrangeas.

"Beautiful, aren't they?", asked Yuuri, still staring at the blooms.

Viktor had to agree. The flowers were indeed very lovely. He looked curiously at his husband. "Are these your favourite?"

Yuuri nodded. A nostalgic expression took over his face. "Back when I was younger, there was a house where Hydrangeas were planted near the fence. I remember seeing then in the rainy season, when me, Yuuko and Takeshi walked on the road to the school."

He glanced up at Viktor with a grin. "The granny who lived in the house was really nice. She was a friend of mama and brought a few flowers every time she visited the onsen. They are part of many of my fondest memories, the flowers."

Viktor's eyes crinkled on hearing that. It reminded him of the time when he and his mama used to make sweet cakes and tarts together in the sun lit kitchen. It seems everyone has something they associate with warm memories.

"Ah!", Yuuri added as an afterthought, "Did you know that hydrangeas means gratitude and forgiveness? Granny Sen told me the story behind it."

Viktor personally thought that the flowers fit Yuuri perfectly.

"Yuuri! I have an idea!" It really was a stroke of genius, if Viktor said so himself. He was sure Yuuri would love it. Currently the aforementioned person was looking at him with confusion, so he hastily explained himself.

"Shall we plant a hydrangea bush in our home?" It would make Yuuri happy, and since they had moved into a proper house after marriage, space for the flower would not be a problem. Viktor had not thought the small garden would be of any use, but he was glad that it was there.

Yuuri's face morphed from a surprised expression to a smile so wide that Viktor feared his face may split. He then wrapped Viktor in a fierce hug and laughed giddily, shouting his thanks.

Viktor laughed with him, umbrellas falling to the ground.

* * *

 

This should not have happened. This should never have happened. Yuuri, _oh god._ Yuuri.

Viktor knew he was crying. _Ugly_ crying. He knew that Yuri was staring at him. He knew that he should not making that much noise. He knew, he knew, he _knew_.

"Yuuri...", Viktor took a shuddering gasp, "oh my solynshko..." The tears won't stop. Why won't they stop? He closed his eyes, hoping that this was all a bad dream. Yes, this was only a nightmare, and he would wake up in a moment with Yuuri sleeping beside him, angelic in the morning light.

He slowly opened his eyes when he felt a hand cradling his cheek. He saw Yuuri in front of him, looking at him with the sweet smile that Viktor swears could end wars and cure everyone.

_( but it wasn't enough to cure Yuuri )_

Viktor's eyes moved to look at Yuuri's hand ( _so pale, it was too pale_ ). How could he meet those eyes? How could he, when he had failed so utterly at completely at being a husband? How could he, when he had broken all that he had vowed at his wedding?

"Viten'ka, look at me." Viktor's breath hitched in his throat. Yuuri's voice was so very gentle, it was...it was too much. Viktor would have give anything to keep hearing that, but it seems like heaven wanted their angel back.

Viktor looked up to meet Yuuri's eyes. They were filled with warmth, his lips curved upwards. His eyes widened. How could Yuuri look so happy, when he was the only lying on the hospital bed?

"Viten'ka, I want you to listen, okay?"

Viktor nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

Yuuri smiled wider. "I know...I know none of us wanted this, but it's enough. The time I spent with you, knowing you, it's very precious to me." He paused to look at Yuri, who averted his eyes. "I wish I had a bit more time, but I am happy. I don't regret it Viten'ka. It's _enough_."

Yuuri had started crying at this point, but he was still smiling. Viktor could not have stopped his own tears at this point even if he tried. He moved closer and hugged Yuuri tightly, or as tight as he could without hurting him. The illness has not been kind to Yuuri. Or any of them involved, for that matter.

"Stop sniveling! Why are you even crying?"

Viktor drew apart and turned to look at Yuri, who was glaring at him, harsh frown on his face.

"Yuratchka, come here." Viktor glanced at Yuuri to see him beckoning Yuri with the fondest expression.

Yuri came closer, albeit with suspicion. The frown was still on his face, although now Viktor could see something flickering in his eyes. 

"I won't cry!" He shouted at Yuuri, fists balled tightly by his sides. "I am not going to cry!"

Yuuri said nothing, choosing to envelope him in a hug. Viktor could see the tears still falling from his eyes, yet his mouth refused to let of of his smile.

"I said I am not going to cry!" Yuri's yell was overcome by emotion. Yuuri hugged him tighter.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!"

Viktor could not see Yuri's face, but the cries were painful enough. They were loud and gut-wrenching. Viktor considered Yuri a brother, hell, even a son. To see someone as iron willed as him break down, it was painful.

Viktor averted his eyes. Even if his face was not visible to him, he had a feeling that Yuri did not want anyone to see him in this state.

His gaze fell upon a vase of hydrangeas, put there to brighten up the pale white of the hospital.

He later learnt that hydrangeas are also funeral flowers.

* * *

 

Viktor hurried to the ice rink. He was already late, better get there as soon as possible. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the scowl that would doubtlessly be painted on Yuri's features, annoyance radiating from every pore.

Suddenly he paused to look to the side. There, growing behind the fence, were the hydrangeas. It seemed to be their last year of bloom, the flowers being fewer and fewer with every passing year.

The thought saddened him. The flowers of that particular bush were important to him. It reminded him of that rainy day, long ago.

He quickly shook himself out of the memories. It would not do him any good grow depressed just because the flowers would be gone! He had other things to remind him of Yuuri.

And anyway, Yuuri would not want him to be sorrowful because of him. Yuuri had made him and Yuri promise on the very last day they heard him speak, that they would be happy in life and not mourn him too much. He might have not been able to keep his wedding vows, but this was something Viktor would _not_ break. Never.

Giving one last sad smile at the blooms, he hurried down the road.

( He made a note to himself to buy some fertilizers for the hydrangeas that him and Yuuri had planted in their garden. )

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who can tell where the Yura scene is from? 


End file.
